


Just Give Me Back My Pieces

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Torture, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair is right, Dean left a part of himself in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me Back My Pieces

Dean looked into Alastair’s eyes as he twisted the knife, sending it deeper than a human would be able to take. 

He was right, he had left a part of himself down in the pit, he could feel it, rather the lack of it, like a gaping chasm, a black hole trying to pull the rest of him in. With every inch of metal, every drop of holy water and every grain of salt he could feel it getting bigger, until it was almost all of him.

He pulled the knife out and the darkness subsided. Until the next cut.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #04: Table Of Doom at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
